1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image processing apparatus and a medical image pickup system, and more particularly, to a medical image processing apparatus and a medical image pickup system capable of frame-sequentially acquiring color components of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical systems made up of an endoscope and a medical image processing apparatus or the like are conventionally mainly used by an operator or the like to observe the inside of a living body as an object to be examined. Examples of the endoscope system used for the above described application include an electronic endoscope apparatus proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 5-237059.
The electronic endoscope apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 5-237059 has a configuration based on a so-called frame sequential image pickup method (hereinafter referred to as “frame sequential method”), and to be more specific, is configured by including illumination means for time-sequentially illuminating an object with a plurality of illumination lights of different wavelength bands, a solid image pickup device that picks up an image of the object illuminated with the illumination lights from the illumination means and reading means for dividing information of the solid image pickup device into information of odd-numbered fields and information of even-numbered fields through interlace scanning and alternately reading the information.